It is well known that vehicles are being equipped with a variety of features to enhance the comfort of its occupants, particularly features such as ventilated, heated and/or cooled seats (e.g. seat conditioning systems). These seat conditioning systems can add cost and complexity to the seats and to the assembly of these seats. It is desirous to design a seat conditioning system such that the assembler can install it consistently and easily. Many seat conditioning systems are constructed of multiple components that are assembled or connected when the complete seat is put together (e.g. the air mover and the distribution system). To this end, the present invention seeks to improve on the ease of assembling two main components of a seat conditioning system by the use of a unique hood component.